happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Fishy/Trivia
Trivia * This is the first episode to show the Happy Tree Friends in a school setting. **Though they have been in a school before, in Class Act. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *Out of all the appearance characters, Lumpy was the only one who made dialogue. All the other characters either sighed, gasped or said "Huh?," which is just an expression word. *On the blackboard are pictures of Cuddles with a fork, Sniffles, several generic tree friends, Lumpy upside-down, a generic tree friend about to get crushed by a weight, and Flippy holding a grenade. *All of the characters that the Piranha eats are the same characters who feature and survive in the episode Put Your Back Into It. *The writers poke fun at the early debate over Flaky's gender by having her ponder over which bathroom to enter. It's quite debatable whether she entered the boys' bathroom or the girls' bathroom, as when Petunia was eaten, she didn't see any blood or hear Petunia scream. This could be a goof or a surefire way of Flaky being male. Still, Flaky may have most likely been in the girls' bathroom, since it would take Russell's piranha longer to get from the girls' bathroom to the boys' bathroom (however, it could have cut through time). **This was just for fun though as the creators eventually confirmed Flaky's gender to be female. *Mime is snoring as Lumpy lectures the class. This is the fourth time Mime has been able to produce a sound vocally (the other three are Happy Trails Pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Keepin' it Reel). *Giggles imitates Lumpy's angry groaning after the piranha scares away Mittens. *Lumpy takes off Russell's hat, revealing one long, curly strand of hair which has not been seen in previous episodes. *This is the first internet episode Handy has survived since Happy Trails Pt. 1, all the way back in season one. *This is the first regular episode to have Pop without Cub. He also appears without him in his Smoochie, Milk Pong, and Tunnel Vision. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Russell's death. *When Mime and Sniffles perform the Vulcan Salute, they are seen with four fingers and a thumb. This is not considered a goof, however, as they need that many fingers in order to perform the salute correctly. *In the sneak peak for the episode, Lumpy is smiling while teaching. In the actual episode, however, he isn't smiling. *This is one of the few episodes where there is a large cast and only a few characters die. *This is the second time a fishbowl has been stuck on a character's head, the first being Handy in Shard at Work. *This is the first internet episode to star Russell since Get Whale Soon. *On the blackboard, there is a math question that reads: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3+6 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------17 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------5 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------9 *This is the only season 3 episode where Nutty survives. *This is one of the episodes to have a Blurb version. *The Blurb version of this episode was uploaded to YouTube before the Mondo site, much like the Blurb version of I Nub You. *On real life bathroom signs, the male sign is always a triangle, and the female sign is always a circle. If one understands that concept, they understand the bathroom joke with Flaky. *Giggles is partially responsible for her own death in this episode, since she taunted the piranha which resulted in it jumping into her cup, and she swallowed the piranha. *Even though Russell's piranha was responsible for all the deaths in this episode, it could be assumed that it was mostly Russell's fault of bringing it to school in the first place. ** If this is the case, Russell is indirectly responsible for every death in the episode. **Lumpy is indirectly responsible for Mime and Sniffles' deaths since he put the fishbowl on Russell's head. **The piranha is also indirectly responsible for Mime and Sniffles' deaths since it was the reason Russell was swinging his flag as it was eating his head. Cultural References *The term "something fishy" means that something is wrong. *The plot of the school play is a reference to "Star Trek". The red uniforms of the actors is a reference to the fact that characters in the show with red uniforms are often cannon fodder. *When Russell dies, he resembles Vashta Nerada, a villain in the BBC Television series, Dr. Who. Superlatives *Mime's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Banjo Frenzy and Aw Shucks!. *Russell's death is similar to Kenny's death in the "South Park" episode "Spookyfish", in the manner that they both get their heads forced into a fish bowl, get their head torn apart by the fish inside, and are left with only their skull. *Russell's death is similar to his death in Sea of Love. Production Notes *This was the first episode in which Lori Jee voiced Petunia and Giggles instead of Ellen Connell. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia